11272014ErisioMaenam
09:57 GC: Erisio knocks on the wall as he approaches Maenam. "Uh, knock knock?" 09:59 AC: Maenam waves Erisio over while she swats a glamor mag at a nearby puppy with a pair of swim-fins "Hey Eri, waters up?" 10:00 GC: "Uh, well, in this universe, the alternate you gave this really nice looking scarf, and I was wondering if you could do something like that for me?" 10:01 GC: "I have heard that for a "date" you must wear nice clothes, and my current wardrobe isn*t very.. nice" 10:03 AC: Maenam's eyes widen as she grows a gigantic grin, "Oh.. em... geeeeeee Eri your totes going on a date!?" She begins to do a giddy bounce on her feet. "Oh em gee who is the lucky dude or ladydude!?" 10:05 GC: Erisio goes a little red as he stumbles through his reply. "O*Oh.. well it*s M*Matah" 10:06 AC: "Eeeeeeeee oh em gee I've SOOO got to update my charts when I.." she blinks a few times, "uh.. *ahem* soooooo lets see this scarf then! I'm shore I can TOTES compliment the shell out of it!" 10:07 GC: "O-oh no, Lily has the scarf, I was just sort of asking if I could ask you to make some form of "Date wear" for me, please" 10:10 AC: Her grin grows even wider. "Yes... yesssss... NEW ENSEMBLE TIIIIME!" She rushes over to Erisio with a measuring tape and sketchbook already in hand, furiously taking down his measurements, "Soooooooooooooo dish Eri diiiiish! Like, how did you meet Mahty?" 10:13 GC: "Well we were all in this base and she was like chilling in the vents and then I decided to pester her and she was all like "hello.I.am.Mahtah.Rytoil." and she was sooo proffesional and cool so we kept talking and I learned she likes James Bond and eventually I figured out I liked her so I asked her out" 10:20 AC: "PERFECT! She sounds toooootes cool! Vents are kinda weird I guess, but that's still kinda awesome!" She jots down a ton of notes in her book as she continues her work, "Hmmmmmmm so what did you have in mind for your..." she pauses and makes a dramatic hand gesture in the air, "DATE ENSEMBLE?" 10:22 GC: "U-Uh.. I was going to take her to a garden, ive never really thought about what you put in a date ensemble I guess" 10:25 AC: She takes a few steps back, running her eyes up and down Erisio's frame with her jaw in her hands. "Hmmm, whaaaaaaale you pull of the labcoat look off, like, TOTES awesomely..." 10:29 GC: "There are looks?" 10:29 GC: "Fashion is so vast and uncomprehensible" 10:32 AC: "That's why you've totes got the NIADIS SPECIAL on your side!" she says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a plethora of fabric swatches, "Hmmmm now the reel question is, like, what compliments the explodey look..." 10:34 GC: "W-Well normally, when things explode it*s because I accidentally left some chemical next to another, or that time I left the potato battery in the microwave, or that time with Acey*s cauldron, baking soda, and the vinegar..." 10:35 AC: Maenam ponders all of this for a few moments, "hmmmmmmmm... I thiiiink... I just came up with the BEST IDEA EVEEERRRRR!!!" 10:35 GC: "Did you? What is it?" 10:37 AC: She grins, "Oh you trust me dude, it'll be JAWESOME!" She grins as he bounces on her feet again, "Mmmm, but I thiiiiiink it'll be a surprise. You just leave the fishon to me!" 10:38 GC: "i am both intrigued and slightly scared by you miss Niadis" 10:38 AC: She just grins and giggles. 10:39 AC: Her tyrianblood teeth look surprisingly sharp. 10:40 GC: "S-So uh, sh-should I get going?" 10:40 AC: "Tooooootes, I need time to..." makes another dramatic hand gesutre, "CREATE!" 10:40 GC: "H*aha I see, i*ll see you later Maenam, thank*s again!" 10:41 GC: He LAD SCAMPERS out the door 10:41 AC: Maenam nods and is immediately assaulted by a pack of puppies trying to push swim gear on her.